


Jurassic TARDIS

by IHScribe



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: Gen, The Doctor had a great idea, but used it on the wrong companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Grant gets a trip in the TARDIS. Unfortunately, the Doctor picks the worst possible place to land her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Doctor Who, Jurassic Park
> 
> Characters: Alan Grant, Tenth Doctor
> 
> Prompt: The Doctor just can't understand why his companion high-tailed it back to the TARDIS so quickly. He thinks dinosaurs are cool.
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Where are we going?" Alan asked. When the man first said he could travel in time and space, Alan had thought him insane.

"You'll see, you'll see," the Doctor said, pushing his way through the brush – which, much to Alan's annoyance seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place it no matter how hard he thought about it. The Doctor led Alan to a cliff, overlooking a large area of land.

"Aren't they amazing?" the Doctor asked, with a wide grin on his face. He'd never had a paleontologist as a companion before, but surely the man would find live dinosaurs fascinating. Humans got so much wrong about them, filling in what they didn't know from studying their bones with educated guesses that, on occasion, made the Doctor laugh at the incredulousness of them.

He hadn't gotten a reply yet, that was strange. "Alan?" the Doctor asked, turning around. Alan was hightailing it back to the TARDIS as quickly as he could. The Doctor had never seen a human being move so quickly, in any of his regenerations.

"Where are you going!? Alan? Don't you want to see the dinosaurs?" the Doctor asked.

"Never again!" Alan yelled, not bothering to look back or break his stride.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
